<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Valentine? by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363740">Be My Valentine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic husbands, so sweet you're gonna have to floss, they're really just very sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As tedious as it can be, cutting out paper hearts with his husband and their daughter is actually really nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Valentine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps! I hope everyone's staying safe and sound during these crazy times, and that things aren't going too bad for you. This is actually a very small thing and all, but just fluff and I hope it manages to make you feel a little better if you're having a bad day or just put a small smile on your lips--really, if it just quirks up, my job is done.</p><p>Also, written for the Writers of Destiel bingo, with the square "Heart".</p><p>Enjoy this adorable, married couple that we all know and love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As Castiel walked down the stairs, he could hear the sweet laugh of his daughter coming from the living room and it made him smile instantly. He walked towards it instead of going to the kitchen, following the sound and coming across a really interesting image: Emma and Dean were sitting on the floor, red and pink papers—and even more papers—around them, along with pencils, scissors, glue, bottles of glitter, and heart shapes. Dean had a desperate expression on his face—along with some glitter— as he stared at the dozens of hearts in front of him, not seeming to know what to do. </p><p>Castiel chuckled as he walked closer to them, crossing his arms on his chest. “What are you two doing?”</p><p>Emma raised her head to stare at Castiel in delight, jumping and running towards him to hug his legs. “Daddy’s helping me cut paper hearts for my project in school.” She reached for one of the hearts by her foot, waving it for Castiel to see it. “Isn’t it beautiful?”</p><p>“Not as much as you, sweetie. Daddy’s really enjoying cutting these with you, huh?”</p><p>Dean turned his head to face them so fast that Castiel’s neck hurt in sympathy, eyes growing wide. “<em> Enjoying </em> this? Are you kidding me, Cas? How does someone <em> enjoy </em> cutting thousands of paper hearts for hours on end? They have to be a psychopath to like something like this.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled again as Emma let him go and walked to sit back by Dean’s side. He then sat on Dean’s other side, threading his fingers through his hair as Dean leaned into the touch. “But they look amazing, Dean. You should be proud of yourself.”</p><p>Emma nodded as she handed Dean another sheet with ten heart drawings on it. “They are really pretty, Daddy.”</p><p>Dean’s expression softened as he took the paper from Emma’s hand and sighed. “Yeah, maybe they are. Still, what is your school going to do with so many paper hearts? Are there even this many students there?”</p><p>“It’s for Valentine’s Day, Daddy. The teacher asked us to write something in them and then give it to the other students so no will feel left out.”</p><p>Castiel took the paper from Dean’s hand with a smile. “I think that’s great, sweetie.” He also took the scissors from Dean’s hand before placing a kiss on his lips. “I’ll help you. You can draw the hearts while I cut them, Dean.”</p><p>Dean looked defeated as he stared at the sheets on the floor in front of him and Castiel had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He nudged his shoulder against Dean’s, making him raise his eyes to look at him, and Castiel gave him a smile. Dean smiled back at him before sighing, grabbing a sheet, a heart and a pencil, and going back to drawing around the heart. Castiel watched him for a while, seeing how he smiled at Emma as she talked to him, showing all the glitter she was using in the hearts and what she was writing in them.</p><p>Castiel smiled again before he focused on the task in hand. He cut heart after heart until his hands started to hurt, but didn’t stop until he was finished with all of them. He put the scissors down before placing a hand on Dean’s arm to get his attention.</p><p>Dean turned to him with a raised brow and Castiel raised the heart in his hand, offering it to Dean with a big smile. “Be my Valentine?”</p><p>Dean laughed out loud, shaking his head fondly at Castiel. “Do you even have to ask?” De<span>Castiel smiled as he took another sheet with heart drawings and grabbed the scissors back. Even knowing they were going to have one hell of a job to clean it all after—if they even managed to do it with all that glitter—, Castiel could not think of something he would rather be doing.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>